


Secrets Aren't Always Bad

by Melodenia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Seasonal, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodenia/pseuds/Melodenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of their anniversary and Merlin believes that Arthur will spend the day with him, but Arthur sends Merlin away for the day, without telling Merlin what he has planned. Merlin is hurt but ses the logic, but what has Arthur really planned for the two of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Aren't Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction, where i haven't used a song as inspiration. It is also my first fluff story.  
> I had planned for the story to be less than 5000 words and should have been published before christmas, but the story got a bit longer than i had anticipated, which is why it first got published now.  
> English isn't my main laungage, I actually almost dumped the subject, and i don't have a beta reader so i'm sorry for all the mistakes in the story.  
> I don't own Merlin
> 
> Enjoy

Merlin stared out through the window and barely heard the voices of the people around him. The throne room was filled with people, but Merlin didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings. He had been in his own little world, the last couple of days, and tonight was no different. He couldn't wait for the morning to come, and the promise it held. He knew Arthur had taken the day off, which was rare, and Merlin was pretty sure he knew why the crown prince of Camelot had made the decision.

He was forced out of his day dreams, as Gwen poked him on the shoulder with her finger. She smiled at him and he could see the question in her eyes, but he just shook his head as an answer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur, sitting in the chair before him. Then he realized that Arthur had lifted his goblet, indicated that he needed a refill. Merlin almost tripped over his feet, in his haste to get to the man’s side, and poured more wine into his goblet.

“What took you so long,” Arthur hissed, but kept his eyes on his eyes on his father. Merlin wished that Arthur would look at him, because he hated when he couldn’t see his blue eyes, but he also understood why. They had to keep a low profile, after all the rumors started spreading through the castle. Rumors, which for all in the world, could not reach the kings ears. Uther would have his head, if he knew. And yet, Merlin couldn’t help feeling a little bit sad, when he was with this distant Arthur.

“I’m sorry sire. I was talking with Gwen and hadn’t realized you needed me.” This time Arthur did turn his attention to Merlin, and he could feel his heart flutter when their eyes locked. Merlin could see it in his eyes; Arthur hated the distance as much as Merlin did.

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again,” he said in a dismissing manner, and if Merlin hadn’t looked into Arthurs eyes, he wouldn’t have seen the fondness in there as well. Merlin had to fight the smile when he started to back away from the table. Gwen was standing where he left her, and she had lifted an eyebrow. He shrugged and avoided her gaze as he stood walked up beside her.

He knew what she was wondering, she had heard the rumors too. Of cause there was some truth to the rumors. Well, if Arthur didn’t make Merlin stay every couple of nights, then maybe there wouldn’t be any rumors. But other rumors were just crazy, like Merlin trying to get close to Arthur just to use him. Merlin could never do that to the Prince. Merlin could see that Gwen knew, for the most part, and Morgana too. Well, the two girls loved to talk behind the boys backs, and the looks they sometimes send them said it all.

The banquet dragged slowly into late evening, and Merlin’s feet was starting to get sore. Once in a while he was needed at the table, pouring wine into goblets, but he didn’t get to speak anymore with Arthur. They had agreed to keep a low profile, until the rumors stopped. A few moments after Merlin had helped one of the knights to more wine, he ended up staring out of the window again. It was cold outside, Merlin knew that without being outside, but it hadn’t started snowing yet.

Arthur was starting to get bored out of his mind. Wasn’t it bad enough that he couldn’t see that smile that kept him going every day? No he had to listen to his father talking about princesses too. He sighed and took a sip from his goblet, before he looked at his father again.

“I know you haven’t been the crown prince for long, Arthur, but I think it is time to think about your future bride.” Uther said. He didn’t even have the decency to look at Arthur, when he talked to him, but maybe it was better that way, because Arthur was getting irritated. Normally Arthur tried to avoid the talk about the princesses from the other kingdoms, but Uther was determined to find a girl to Arthur before next winter.  Arthur clenched his teeth, and gabbed tighter around his goblet.

“Father I will find her, when the time is right. I just haven’t found her yet.” Arthur said, hoping to change the way his father looked at it.

“You haven’t even been out there looking for her yet. She will not just walk into the citadel, you have to visit the other kingdoms,” Uther said irritated. _Actually that was exactly what he did_ , Arthur thought, with a small smile at the memory. “It’s getting late,” The king said to himself, before rising from his chair and getting everyone’s attention. “Everyone, we have celebrated most of the evening, and I can see some have already gone home, or in the need of going home. Thank you for being here to celebrate the anniversary of my coronation, even after so many years.”

A roar of “Long Live the King” echoed through the throne room, and everyone rose from their seats. Arthur followed suit automatically, but there didn’t really come a sound from his lips. He knew he should say the same as the rest, but he was too irritated at his father. Fortunately the king didn’t pay him any attention and shortly after, he started to walk out of the room. A few others followed suit, others sat down and started to drink again, too early to go home. Arthur turned around and looked at Merlin, who still gazed out of the window, and Arthur couldn’t stop the sigh. Merlin had zoned out a lot lately, and Arthur just wanted to go over there and put his arms around him, like he did in his chambers when Merlin zoned out, but he couldn’t, not with so many people in the room and in clear view. So instead Arthur walked over and snapped his fingers in front of Merlin’s eyes.

“Earth to Merlin!” Arthur called, as he snapped his fingers again, which finally got Merlin’s attention. He blinked a couple of times, and then his gaze focused on Arthur.

“Ohh no, don’t tell me I missed you again!” Merlin exclaimed in horror.

“No you idiot. Father has left the banquet, so I want to retire.”

“Yes, sire.” Merlin said and walked over with the pitcher and then ran to the doors, so he could catch up with Arthur.  The journey to Arthur’s chambers was quiet, and they didn’t talk together at all. They walked into Arthur’s chambers and Arthur walked behind the screen to change into something comfortable sleeping clothes. He could hear Merlin walk around in the room, probably making the bed and putting logs in the fireplace.

Arthur thought about the next day, and he couldn’t help the smile that formed. He had everything planned, he just needed to keep Merlin away from his chambers most of the day. Suddenly his sour mood was gone, and a happy feeling was left in its place. He walked out from behind the screen and saw Merlin over by the bed. He was bent over the bed with the duvet in his hands, as he pulled it over, making it easier for Arthur. Arthur walked over behind Merlin, who again had zoned out as he did his routine, and didn’t hear Arthur behind him. So when Merlin straightens his back, Arthur laid his arms around him, making Merlin jump on the spot.

“Arthur! You nearly gave me a heart attack,” Merlin said, but he didn’t remove Arthur’s arms, instead he leaned back into the embrace. 

“Sometimes, I really wished I knew what was going on in that little head of yours,” Arthur said fondly as he loosened his hold so Merlin could turn around.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Merlin said with a smile, as he placed his own arms around Arthur’s neck, “You wouldn’t be able to keep up.” Merlin winked.

“What are you intimidating?” Arthur tried to sound hurt and angry, but got it all wrong, and Merlin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nothing, Sire, Nothing,” But the gleam in Merlin’s eyes said it all. Arthur pulled Merlin close and their lips met. Merlin could feel Arthur’s hands on his hips and Merlin moved one of his hands up to Arthur’s hair, playing with a lock of the golden hair. The kiss was slow and sweet before Merlin pulled a little back. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against Arthur’s.

“You know I can’t stay here tonight.” Merlin said remorseful. All he wanted was to lay down in Arthur’s bed with him or maybe just stand there forever with Arthur’s on his hips. “I stayed over last night and the banquet is not all done yet. There are a lot of people who would notice.” He heard Arthur sigh.

“Can’t you stay just a little bit longer?” Arthur asked and Merlin could faintly smell the wine in his breath. It would be even harder to get out of there when Arthur had had wine, but it didn’t seem like he had had too much.

“You know I would, but we agreed yesterday, that I would leave immediately. There are way too many to ignore.” Merlin said. He moved in for another kiss before he pulled out of Arthur’s embrace and walked over to the door. He faintly heard Arthur say something that sounded like “I hate when I’m being logical,” but when he turned around to look at the prince, he was already lying in bed. Merlin smiled before saying goodnight and walked out into the hallway and turned to his and Gaius’s chambers.  The walk was long and when he walked in Gaius was already sleeping, the old body needing more rest in the winter. Merlin smiled before walking up the steps to his room. His room was cold so he quickly changed and got in bed for the night, falling asleep with a smile on his face of the thoughts of tomorrow.

……

Merlin woke up early. He was too excited too oversleep and he was up and changing into his clothes for the day. When he came out in the bigger room of the chambers he saw that Gaius was still sleeping, so Merlin started to make breakfast. It was a rarity sure, but once in a while he got up first and started to make the breakfast so Gaius didn’t have to think about it.

A few minutes before the breakfast were done, Gaius woke up. He looked groggy and confused, when he could smell the food and turned his eyes over too Merlin before he got a worried look. He got out of bed and walked over to Merlin, without changing.

“What’s wrong this time?” Gaius asked and looked at Merlin.

“There’s nothing wrong. Why, can’t I make breakfast to surprise you?” Merlin asked, trying to avoid other questions, which he might not be able to answer truthfully.

“Normally when you make breakfast, it is because you have heard one of Morgana’s dreams and has trouble sleeping, because you try to figure it out.” Gaius raised an eyebrow and looked intensely at Merlin. _Damn I hoped he hadn’t figured that one out_ , Merlin thought sadly to himself.

“Not this time. I just woke up early and decided to make breakfast.” Merlin said, trying to look as honest as he could. Gaius let it go and walked over to change, and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Gaius didn’t know about it yet, and Merlin was in no hurry to tell him just yet.

They ate their breakfast quietly and every once in a while, Merlin felt Gaius’s eyes on him. Merlin didn’t really have anything to talk about, and it looked like Gaius was waiting for an explanation from Merlin, which never came. The silence stretched out and Merlin ate his breakfast quickly and then walked over with his plate.

“I have to go and get Arthur’s breakfast.”  Merlin said as he walked over to the door and out in the corridor. He didn’t hear Gaius’s answer if he answered. The corridors were almost abandoned, except few servants that have started early. He arrived inside the kitchens, and a lot of servants walked around making breakfast ready, and even some who were eating breakfast. Merlin walked over and fixed Arthur’s breakfast; bread, meat and cheese. He even found an apple and placed it on the plate, and then walked out of the kitchen.

The walk to Arthur’s chambers was faster, than the walk to the kitchens, and he was there after a couple of minutes. These corridors were almost deserted, except from two guards, that did their rounds. It was a cold day, the cold was starting to spread through the hallways. Some of the servants thought that it start snowing that day. Merlin didn’t believe it was cold enough, but the weather was getting there.

He opened the door into Arthur’s chambers, and felt that the room was slightly warmer than the corridor. He walked over to the table and placed the plate on top. The fire had burned out, but not too long ago, because the chambers were still warm. He walked over to the fireplace and after placing some firewood in the fireplace, he started a fire with a thought. When the fire was a decent size he walked over and to the bed, to wake Arthur up. It was still dark outside, so it didn’t matter if he opened the curtains, if the curtains had been closed in the first place. In the winter the sun set sooner and rose later, than in the summer. Merlin couldn’t help but look at Arthur and smile at how relaxed he looked in sleep. Arthur had normally at least one frown in his forehead, because he had so much to think of. Merlin let his forefinger slide along Arthur’s cheekbone with a fond smile before he leant down and pressed his lips to Arthur’s. He could feel when the Prince started to wake up, because he reacted to the kiss. Suddenly Merlin could feel a hand on his cheek and his smile got wider into the kiss.

“I could get used to be woken up like this,” Arthur said slowly, after the kiss ended. He wasn’t completely awake yet, and Merlin couldn’t’ help but laugh as he leant down to give Arthur another quick kiss.

“You better get up and get your breakfast,” Merlin told him and moved away from the bed, but Arthur grasped out after Merlin’s wrist and stopped him.

“Why? It isn’t like I need to be anywhere today.” Arthur said with a smile.

“That’s true, but you need food today too.” Merlin answered, while he put his hand on top of Arthur’s. “Come on.”

Arthur sighed but got out of the bed and walked over behind the screen. He got dressed quickly, and walked out into the room, where he saw Merlin make the bed. Arthur wanted to go over and place his arms around him, but he walked over to the table and sat down before his breakfast.

“Arthur I was wondering about what you had planned for your day off today.” Merlin asked and Arthur turned his gaze over to the bed, were Merlin leaned on one of the bedpost. Arthur smiled before he turned back to his breakfast.

“I wanted to have a relaxing day,” Arthur answered, as he took a bite of the bread, “but I have some chores for you to do today.” He heard a clash behind him, and when he turned around he saw that Merlin had dropped the firewood, which he was placing beside the fireplace for later.

“What?”

“I need you to, do my laundry, polish my armor, sharpen my sword and mock out the stables,” Arthur said, without looking at Merlin. He could faintly hear Merlin sigh somewhere behind him. “Merlin, I’ve already put a spotlight on us, because I took the day off. If I suddenly give you the day off too and you spend it in my chambers, then the rumors get worse. We need to keep up pretenses.” Arthur said, sounding remorseful. He knew it was necessary to keep Merlin away, but he still wanted to use the whole day together with him.

“Yes, sire.”

Arthur kept eating and listened to Merlin pick up the basket and then left the room.  He waited a couple of minutes and then leaped from the chair over to the door and looked after Merlin. When he couldn’t see him anywhere he walked back in picked up the rest of his breakfast and left for the forest.

……

Merlin stood in the kitchen and washed Arthur’s clothes. For the most part, he felt hurt, because Arthur turned him away, today of all days. But a small part of him could see the reason behind the decision, but that didn’t mean he liked it. _I really thought we would spend the day together_ , Merlin thought unhappily as he wrong a blue shirt before hanging it up to dry. He kept on washing, and once in a while servants joined him in the washing room, but he kept mostly to himself.

When he was done, his fingers were wrinkled was hanging up to dry. There was no one there at the time, because it was still early in the morning. Normally the servants helped cleaning the dishes in the kitchens or cleaning the chambers. Laundry was usually being done during midday and afternoon, so mornings were always relaxing. Merlin looked at the clothes nodded to him before heading towards the armory.

The armory was pretty quiet too when Merlin came in and chose to start with the sword. He got the sword and a stone, and then sat down on a bench that was placed by the back wall. He put the stone on the sword and started to sharpen it. The only sound in the room was the stone on metal.

Normally Merlin liked to sharpen the sword, because it let him think. But now he hated it for the same reason. _I should have known. Arthur has never been a romantic, why did I fool myself?_ He was a bit angry at himself, because he had hoped for something special that day. Maybe a day from the castle, just the two of them or something, but now he just felt disappointment. He sighed and pushed a little bit harder than necessary, and the stone slipped out of his hand, so he got a cut on his finger.

“Ahh,” Merlin hissed, feeling a little bit of pain in his right forefinger. He placed the sword beside him and went over to the corner, where there was a basin with water, taking some water in his other hand and used it to clean the cut. He found a cloth he bound around the finger, still feeling the sting as he got over to get the sword done.

“Merlin,” He looked up and saw Leon standing there looking confused at him. “Isn’t it Prince Arthur’s day off?”

“Yes, but the prince had some chores I needed to do.” He answered as he got up and placed the now sharpened sword back on the rack. Leon nodded and then walked over with his armor before leaving. Merlin drew in a breath and lifted his finger. It didn’t look liked it had bled through yet, so he started to polish the prince’s armor. During that time, more knights and squires come into the armory, but no one talked to him again.

When he was done, he looked at the finger, and chose to see Gaius about it. It was still bleeding a lot.

......

Arthur picked up the last flowers from behind the servants door, put them in two vases and placing them in the two windows. He looked around his chambers. He had used most of the morning in the forest, looking for different kind of flowers. He hoped Merlin would like the flowers, and he thought it was a good idea, because then the chambers looked and smelled a little bit better. He knew Merlin wasn't a girl, even though he teased him with it, but merlin still had some girlish treats, which is why he actually thought that flowers was a good idea. Also Merlin used a lot of time in the forest, so he hoped he would appreciate it. He nodded to himself as he saw the flowers in the room. Some in a vase on the table, the two vases in the window and some over by the fireplace.

Arthur walked down to the kitchens, and he could feel the surprised looks he got. Not only didn’t the prince come down to the kitchens normally, but today was his day off. They couldn’t really get why he would come down there, and Arthur understood them. If the king heard anything about this, then he would say that a prince should never be in the kitchens. That’s what servants were for, but Arthur’s servant shouldn’t know anything about Arthur’s plans, because he wanted to surprise his Merlin.

He walked over to the head cook, and waited to her surprise had passed before speaking.

“I need a recipe, and I would appreciate it, if it were kept between the two of us.” Arthur said seriously.

“Sure thing, what can I help you with,” She asked with a smile, and Arthur realized he didn’t even know her name. Well, that wasn’t really important, so instead he asked for the recipe, the ingredients and some fruit to be send up to his chambers.  

“Ohh, and one last thing. I want you to make the same recipe for around dinner time, if I mess the food up.” Arthur said pleadingly, but if anyone mentioned it he would deny everything.

“You can count on me. But can I ask why you are doing this? Are you trying to impress a girl?” The cook asked with a gleam in her eyes. Arthur got a little bit uncomfortable, because she wasn’t completely wrong, except from the gender.

“No, you can’t ask that. It is private, and I would appreciate that you don’t say anything about this to ANYONE.” Arthur said seriously.

“Sure, just wondering. Good luck with everything,” she said with a smile, and Arthur walked out of the kitchens, making a servant coming up with the things a little bit later.

When he was done he went over to the smithy, where he had made a deal with the blacksmith. He had it all done when Arthur came into the smithy and gave it to him, in a box.

“Everything is as you asked,” John said as he placed the box in the prince’s hand. Arthur opened it to check the thing inside and smiled at what he saw. He nodded and then left the smithy again putting the box in a pocket.

When he walked back up to the citadel, he saw Merlin come walking out of the front doors. He saw that he had a white bandage around his finger, and wondered what that was about. He moved behind a corner, making sure Merlin didn’t see him, and watched as Merlin made his way to the stables. He looked at Merlin and could see the despair there, and Arthur felt bad, for he was sure he was the one to put it there. When Merlin was gone he walked up to the citadel and his chambers. Outside the door stood everything he asked from the kitchens. And he went inside, started to prepare the food.

……

“Stupid prat. Stupid, foolish brain. Why did I have to get so worked up? You know better, Merlin!” Merlin said angrily to himself. His finger still stung, so he had to take a lot of breaks, not to overdo it, which made the work take a lot longer than it normally would.

Gaius had told him that it wasn’t as bad as it looked, but he still needed to use the finger as little as possible, otherwise it would start bleeding again, after he had stopped the bleeding. He still got a bandage on, so he didn’t get any dirt in the wound as he worked in the stables.

 He didn’t get Arthur. He had seen Arthur wanted to be with him, and he looked just as excited for today as him, but here he was, standing in the stables and cleaning after the horses. It was cold and smelled in the stables, and all Merlin wanted was to get back to bed and under the duvet so he could get some warmth. He wasn’t sure that Arthur needed him later, because he didn’t say anything, and who knew when it came to Arthur.

There was no one in the stables. Even the stable boy had a break, the only company Merlin got, where the horses. He sighed as he started to mock out the last loosebox, the smell hitting him. He took the horse out of the loosebox and tied it up outside the box, starting to clean it. He could feel it getting colder the longer he stayed in the stables, and his hands started shaking from the cold. He put up the speed so he didn’t have to stay in the stables too long. The horse was starting get agitated and moved a lot around, as long as the rope let it moved. Merlin tried to calm it, but it didn’t really help and Merlin was the only one in the stables. He finished in the stable, and then with some effort he got the horse placed inside the box.

Merlin was exhausted and still a little sad from that thing with Arthur, so he just went back to his and Gaius’s chambers. As he was walking outside it began to snow. Merlin looked up and saw the snow falling down from the sky. Then the other servants where right, it did began to snow. Merlin sped up, so he didn’t get too cold and was soon in the castle and in front of the physician’s chambers. Gaius wasn’t in, and Merlin just walked to his room in the back and fell on top of the bed, he would have liked to just fall asleep, but his head were too occupied to let him sleep.

……

Arthur sighed as he looked at the burnt meat. The smell of burnt meat was starting to spread though his chambers. He knew it was a bad idea to cook himself, but he wanted to try, because Merlin was worth it. Even if he humiliated himself with his cooking, but Merlin knew his cooking skills were bad. He sighed as he called for a servant to go got the dishes from the kitchens. The smell was still strongly in the air, so he went over to the window and opened it. It was very cold outside, and he could slowly feel the heat leaving the room, but the smell of burnt meat got weaker.

A knock on the door took his attention and first he thought it was Merlin getting back early, but then again, Merlin never knocks. He walked over over to the door to see the servant he had sent to the kitchens earlier, with two plates of food. Arthur nodded in thanks and then took the plates over to the fire, so it would keep warm without cooking anymore.

He walked over to the window to close it again and saw that it had begun snowing. A small blanket of white had gathered outside, and a few snowflakes flew inside the open window, but it as to warm inside and they melted as soon as they hit the ground. He could feel the fire trying to make it heat up inside again, but it heated up slowly. Merlin still hadn’t come back and Arthur started to worry. He couldn’t still be down at the stables, could he? He had seen the banged around his finger, but it shouldn’t have slowed him down, this much.  He took his jacket on and went down to the stables, in search of Merlin.

It was a cold walk to the stables, and snow had gathered in Arthur’s blonde hair, but the stables were empty except the horses. Arthur didn’t know if he should be relieved or if he should be worried. _If Merlin isn’t here, then where is he?_ Arthur walked out of the stables again and back to his chambers. Maybe they passed each other without noticing. But no, Merlin weren’t in his chambers either. He walked down to the kitchens, because Merlin could have gone down to get dinner, but they hadn’t seen him either.  There is only one place he could be then.  He walked over to Gaius’s and Merlin’s quarters.

He knocked on the door and opened it, to see Gaius sitting his bag on the table, looking startled at seeing Arthur. 

“Is there something you need, sire?” Gaius asked

“No… Well Yes, is Merlin in?” Arthur asked as he looked at the door to Merlin’s room.

“Merlin?” Gaius called, and looked at the door too.

They heard steps from behind the door, and Merlin came out in wrinkled clothes, so Arthur believed he had lain on the bed. He walked down the steps, and Arthur really wanted to go over and embrace him, but he didn’t.

“You didn’t come back after the stables, so I have been looking for you. Come on, I’m not done with you yet.” Arthur waved his hand at Merlin and could faintly hear him sigh. He waited for Merlin to stand beside him before they moved into the corridor.

"I didn't do this to hurt you," Arthur started but was interrupted by Merlin, "I know," Arthur sighed and then kept quiet. He didn't know what he was going to say anyway, because he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Merlin stayed a few steps behind Arthur for appearances, but even with the hurt he felt, he still wanted to be beside Arthur.

They reached Arthur's chambers and Arthur stopped in front of the doors, and automatically Merlin stopped beside the prince.

"Go on inside," Arthur said with a smile and a gleam in his eyes. He looked happy and a bit worried so Merlin opened cautiously the door and stepped inside. When he saw the condition of Arthur's chambers he stopped, and Arthur had to gently push Merlin further into the room so he could get in and close the door.

"You did all of this?" Merlin asked astonished. He looked at the winter flowers, decorating around the room. Most of them were white and some were placed in the windows, a beautiful contrast to the white snowflakes on the other side of the glass. Other flowers where on the table, but most of them where over by the fire, where a rug had been placed right in front of the fire. Then Merlin could faintly smelled burnt meat, and he turned to look at Arthur.

"Did you cook?" He asked in amazement. He had never seen Arthur cook before, and by the smell and the sheepish look on Arthur's face, Merlin could guess it didn't go well.

"I tried, but it didn't turn out well so I had to go to the kitchens," Arthur sounded embarrassed, so Merlin turned around and put his arms around Arthur's neck.

"I wanted to give you a special night, and I didn't think that burnt dinner would cut it."

"You tried to cook for me. It means a lot." He smiled up at Arthur the earlier hurt forgotten.

"I wanted you out of the chambers because I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. It was never my intention."

"And I am really surprised. Aren't you the one telling me princes don't cook because that's what servants are for?" Merlin smirked

"Ohh shut up!" Arthur said lovingly. "Come dinner has actually been waiting for you," Arthur pulled merlin over to the rug and they sat down together. Merlin looked around and then over to the bed where Arthur had bound a few flowers around the bedpost.

"I can't believe you have done all this for me," Merlin said astonished. He woke up that morning thinking Arthur had plans for them, but this was a lot more than Merlin had expected. His attention on the room, that he didn’t see Arthur placing a plate in front of him. It was the smell that got his attention and he looked down at the plate and a smile broke on his face.

“I remember you told me that this is your favorite. Honey glazed venison and vegetables.” Arthur looked hopeful, and Merlin could see how nervous Arthur really was. He leaned over to Arthur and pressed his lips gently to Arthurs’s. He could feel Arthur relax and pulled away with a smile.

“I’m amazed. I didn’t really believe you had it in you,” Merlin teased, and Arthur calmed down completely.

“I have many talents.”

“You do. But I’m really surprised at what you have done. I love it.” Merlin said with a smile and took Arthurs hand in his. Arthur squeezed his hand and then indicated to the plates.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“Starving,” Merlin said with a smile and picked up the plate. They started eating, talking quietly together as they ate the fine food. The fire in the fireplace, kept the chambers warm, but Merlin and Arthur sat closely together, because they wanted to be near the other. They talked about Arthur being out in the forest to look for the flowers. What a hunt it was for him, because he wasn’t sure where they were blooming. A few times the leaned into each other so their shoulders touched. Then Arthur’s attention was captures by the white bandage on Merlin’s finger.  

“What happened to your finger?”

“Well,” Merlin looked sheepish, “the stone slipped while I was sharpening your sword, and your sword is pretty damn sharp.”

“Let me see,” Arthur put his empty plate beside himself and took Merlin’s right hand. He gently pulled the bandage off his finger. The cut was an angry red, on Merlin’s normally pale skin.

“It looks a lot worse than it is. Gaius didn’t think it needed stitches, but I have to keep the finger still and not use it too much.” Arthur lifted his hand to his mouth and kissed the hurt finger.

“You weren’t supposed to get hurt. Leave it to you to get hurt by something, as harmless as sharpening a sword. Why didn’t you use the gloves?” Merlin blushed and just shook his head. Arthur sighed and then put the bandaged back on his finger. “Then your finger still.” He kissed it once more on the bandaged and then placed both their hands on the rug. Merlin leaned away, putting his plate on top of Arthur’s. He sat down beside Arthur and was startled when he felt Arthur’s fingers touched his cheekbones. “I love when you are blushing.” The words only made Merlin blush more.

Arthur entwined their hands and Merlin moved over so they sat side by side, their legs and shoulders touching. Merlin let his head drop on Arthur’s shoulder with a smile and Arthur laid his head on top of Merlin’s.

“I thought you had forgotten or didn’t care about today, when you send me away.” Merlin said and he turned his head to look at Arthur.

“I wouldn’t forget about today.” Arthur said seriously as he rose from the blanket pulling Merlin at the same time. He looked into Merlin’s blue eyes, as he put his right hand into his pocket where he had put the gift for Merlin after taking it out of the box he got from the smithy.

“You mean everything to me, Merlin. After you came into my life, there hasn’t been a day since, that I can’t imagine my life without you. I bought you something, because I wanted to give you something special, and if things had been different I would have gone through with it all, but as long as my father lives, we can’t make it public.” Arthur pulled his closed hand out of his pocket, “Close your eyes.” Arthur said softly and Merlin did as he asked. He walked behind him and opened his palm, where a silver chain was laying. He put it around Merlin neck, and then took a step back.

“A necklace? You know I’m not a girl, right?” Merlin said teasingly still with his eyes closed and an edge of fondness in his voice.

“I know you aren’t a girl, and I didn’t give you this to make you believe so. You get it this way, because if people see it, they will start questioning its origin, and then turning in to questions we can’t answer truthfully. Happy anniversary, you can open your eyes now.”

Merlin opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. There in the silver chain, which reached to the middle of his chest, was a ring. The ring was almost plain silver, except for an engraving on the inside of the ring, saying **forever** , and Merlin’s heart almost stopped. He was speechless and touched and the only thing he really felt like he could was throwing his arms around Arthur’s neck and kissed him on the lips.

“Does that mean you like it?” Arthur asked breathless when the parted.

“Like it? I love it,” Merlin said as he placed his forehead on Arthur’s, and for the moment he was truly happy and content, and ready to start their forever together, with all the obstacles that would come with it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Over 20 kudos :O  
> Thank you so much everyone <3


End file.
